Skye the Cat
Skye the Cat is fan based character created by http://skysong-angel.deviantart.com/ "Make the most of what you do have, and don't worry about what you don't." ~Skye the Cat Background Story Skye was born in a small northern town of the planet Cypris called Celure around the same time that the wolf Thorvlad was plotting his dictatorship. On her right hip there was a birthmark of a leaf. Soon after Skye was born, her mother, Arianna Song, passed away. Her father, Keith Song, was devistated, and couldn't stand to even look at his daughter; the reason for his wife's death. In a fit of greif, he left Skye, who was 2 weeks old by then, at the Cambridge Orphantage in Celure, and took he and Arianna's 3 year old son, James, to another city. The only thing Keith left Skye was Arianna's pair of green elemental bracelets. Skye knew nothing of her father and brother as she grew up in the Orphantage. All she knew was that her mother was dead, and that no one else but her could wear the bracelets that were found with her when she appeared on the front steps of Cambridge. Once, another kid at the Orphantage tried to steal the bracelets, but when they put them on, they received a painful electrical shock. Skye was often picked on from the other children because she was different, a freak. It didn't help that Skye did better in school than they did, either. Unknownst to Skye, the green bracelets she wore allowed her to control all sorts of plant life, and on numerous occasions, she had accidentally used her power in front of the others. The first eight years of Skye's life were torture. Then, Mitzi came. Mitzi was a ten year old hedgehog girl, whose parents had been killed mysteriously. Mitzi became the family that Skye had never had. Then, two years later, when Mitzi was 12, and Skye was 10, Mitzi decided to run away; she was sick of the orphantage. Skye, having "adopted" her as her older sister, came with her. After two weeks, the two were separated, though, when crossing a river. Skye fell in, and was whisked away by the rushing water. Finally, she was rescued by a girl named Jolie Jinx, who had been traveling with her brother Drek, to Kryptonia, the capitol, from a city called Arrow Point. When Skye asked how Jolie had known that she was in trouble, Jolie explained that she also had a pair of bracelets, the white ones, which controlled wind and air, and that there were five others out there who owned pairs. She explained that if someone else who had the bracelets was in trouble, the others feel inclined to go help that person. Skye joined the Jinx siblings on their journey to Kryptonia, in hopes of finding Mitzi again. When they got to the city, Jolie insisted that they go into the Majon Forest, the dark forest that covered the southern half of the town. Drek stayed behind, and started working with the army. When Jolie and Skye entered the forest, they stumbled upon three other girls battling a monster, all wearing elemental bracelets, Janna, a jaguar, with the yellow, Cassandra, a tiger, with red, and Boo, a grizzly bear, with white bracelets. Jolie and Skye helped them beat it, and the three girls introduced themselves as Team Storm, and invited Jolie an Skye to join. A few months later, another girl appeard, a tenrec named Nova. She had been brought to the area by an escape pod four years prior, and had been living on her own for that time. Nova renamed the team, and became the leader after defeating Cassandra. Team Free was formed. Abilities Skye's green elemental bracelets, enhanced with shards of the green chaos emerald, allow her to control all sorts of plant life. The bracelets were passed down to her from her anscestors. Green chos energy runs through her bloodstream, which formed the green leaf shaped birthmark on her right hip. That proves that she is the true holder of the green bracelets. Skye perferrs to use vines as her main weapon of attack, but will occasionally form ninja stars out of wood. She is very agile, and can run faster on grass than most other living creatures, having the ability to control plants, and being Speed Type. Skye most certianly can't run as fast as Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog, but is faster than Amy Amy the Hedgehog when she has her bracelets on. Skye doesn't have a super form, but when she has the green chaos emerald, it acts sort of like a power up. It strengthens her attacks, allows her to control more plants at one time, and it takes her longer to tire out. She can also run faster. If she uses the energy from the green emerald, Skye's eyes turn completely green, and start glowing. Without her bracelets on, Skye's eyes turn back to their normal color, a light brown. Personality Skye is normally cheerful and easygoing; she is quick to make friends, if not shy around them at first. She enjoys technology and engineering, and is skilled in both subjects. For the underground base that Team Free lives in, Skye created a working security system with cameras. She has a slight phobia of water, having almost drowned in a river when she was ten, and dislikes swimming. She also has a fear of blood. She does, however, love the rain, which is why she loves the city she lives in, Kryptonia, which is located next to an ocean. She never went to a public school, since she was raised in an orphantage, but Skye catches on fast to new ideas and learning new things. Relationships with Other Characters Nova the Tenrec Skye and Nova didn't interact much when Nova first joined and became the leader of Team Free, but the two quickly became close friends. She could relate to Nova; Skye's mother was dead too. Nova and Skye's personalities are drastically different, but the two regard each other as best friends. Skye sometimes acts almost like a counselor to the tenrec, and just listens to her when she's having a rough time. Skye sometimes envies Nova for having known her own mother, whereas Skye never knew her mom. ---- Jolie the Galabat Jolie saved Skye from drowning in a river, and explained to her about the 7 elemental bracelets. Skye traveled with the galabat and her brother to Kryptonia, where they met three other girls with bracelets. Along the way, Jolie and Skye became great friends, and explained to each other what their previous lives were like. Jolie had come from the sector of Aries, and didn't know much about their destination city, so Skye acted as a guide in some ways, as she knew the terrain better. ---- Cassandra the Tiger It took Cassandra a long time to finally become friends with Skye, or any other member of Team Free for that matter, as the tiger had never had real friends before. Although Cassandra and Skye aren't as close as Skye's other friends, Skye still calls Cassandra a friend. Skye has also created some weapons for Cassandra to practice with, other than her fire daggers. ---- Janna the Jaguar Skye thinks of Janna as a little sister, although the jaguar is two years older than her. Skye loves Janna just as much as the rest of Team Free. Janna helped construct the base's structure, along with Skye, and helped the cat wire up all the tech equiptment. ---- Boo the Bear Boo and Skye immediatly became friends after they met. Boo has tried to help Skye overcome her fear of water after she nearly drowned, but has had little progress. The two are on different group teams in Team Free. (Skye is in team Unity, and Boo is in Team Storm) Skye can always make Boo laugh when she's feeling down, and Boo tries to return the favor, although Skye is hardly ever depressed. Skye and Boo would both trust each other with their lives. ---- Mitzi the Hedgehog Mitzi was Skye's rescuer from bullies in the orphantage when the hedgehog came. Mitzi had previously lived in an orphantage in Kryptonia, but had been transferred up to Celure after she had started multiple fights over the orphantage's rules. Mitzi became Skye's first sister, and the two were inseperable. After two years, Mitzi had had enough of orphantage life, and decided to leave. Skye went with her. She and Skye were separated when Skye fell into a river. After Skye was rescued, the cat continued looking for her friend, hoping to find her again.